guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanguard Equipment
Category:Prophecies quests Overview Quest Summary: #Go to Regent Valley. Acquire the Vanguard equipment from Gelsan. #Recover Gelsan's stolen goods from the bandits. #Deliver the stolen goods to Gelsan. #Deliver the Vanguard equipment to Captain Arne in Ascalon City. Obtained from: :Captain Arne in Ascalon City Requirements: *Defend the Wall Note: The Great Northern Wall according to one research is not a requirement. If you have data indicating otherwise, please discuss it on the talk page. Reward: :*500 XP :*Flame Artifact: ::Energy +6 (req. 5 Fire Magic) ::Energy +5 (while hexed) ::Energy +5 (while Health is above 50%) Initial Dialogue :"There are no more stalwart people than the people of Ascalon. They see the good work that Prince Rurik and his Vanguard are doing, and each day their will to take the fight to the Charr grows. I have more volunteers to join the Vanguard than I can equip." :"I've ordered equipment and supplies for several new recruits from a merchant named Gelsan in Regent Valley, and I'd be greatly appreciative if you could go pick up the equipment and return it here to me. If you're willing to help, just travel south out of Fort Ranik into Regent Valley. He'll be along the road somewhere." :Accept: I'd be happy to be of service to the Vanguard. :Decline: I'm not interested in menial tasks. Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Gelsan the Outfitter) :"So good ole Captain Arne wants that gear, eh? Well, I'm all for that, but some bandits ran off with it. If you can find those fellows and bring me back the stolen goods, I'll be more than happy to give you what you came for. Just be sure to bring 'em back to me directly. Not everything in there is what was paid for by your Captain Arne." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Gelsan the Outfitter) :"Well then, that seems to be everything. Funny, isn't it? Nothing like any military gear in here, but you're in luck: Turns out that it was just mislaid out back. So here you go, no harm done to anyone what didn't deserve it, eh?" Reward Dialogue :'' "Is that chest what I hope it is? Ah, yes, good... Looks like the supplies we ordered are all here. Thank you for attending to this matter. I do not doubt Gelsan make it far more difficult than it needed to be. He is a greedy cur, that one, but he usually comes through in the end, and now is not the time to turn our backs on anyone who might help our cause." '' Walkthrough Go to Fort Ranik and head out the front gate. Gelsan the Outfitter is just out front. When you talk to him he'll tell you that some bandits took the Vanguard Equipment and that you need to go return it to him before you and take it back to Captain Arne. Continue south past the resurrection shrine and bear left. Eventually you'll find the 3 bandits with the Stolen Goods. Note that the Goods must be carried by hand back to Gelsan. Kill them and return to Gelsan and he'll inform you that "oops I had it here all the time" and will give you the real Vanguard Equipment. Return to Captain Arne for your reward.